


The Best Suggestion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 472: Easy Peasy.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None, except for the sad lack of actual Snape.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 472: Easy Peasy.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None, except for the sad lack of actual Snape.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Best Suggestion

~

“Right,” Harry said, settling across from Ron and Hermione. “Severus agreed to a date! Where should we go?” 

“That Italian place?” Hermione suggested. 

Harry frowned. “Does he like Italian?” 

“No idea. French?” 

Harry shrugged. 

“Indian? Chinese?”

Ron snorted. “Please. Like it matters?” He huffed when both Harry and Hermione stared. “What?”

“You’ve a suggestion?” Harry asked. “Because you’ve not been enthusiastic about me dating Severus.” 

Ron shrugged. “Maybe, but he’s no fool. He wants you. You could even feed him _your_ cooking.”

“Thanks,” said Harry dryly. 

“Go anyplace. Eat anything. Easy peasy.” Ron grinned. “Just...no details.” 

Harry smiled. “Deal.” 

~

The next day when Harry sat down across from Hermione and Ron, he was beaming. 

“Date went well, I take it?” Ron said, dryly. 

Harry sighed. “It was brilliant. He’s so funny. And Merlin, he’s a fabulous kisser! The way he uses his tongue to--” 

“No details!” Ron reminded him, a pained expression on his face. “Ugh!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Where did you end up going?” 

“Going?” Harry blinked. 

“For dinner?” Hermione prompted. 

“Oh.” Harry blushed. “I took Ron’s suggestion, actually. I cooked.”

“And he ate it?” Ron shook his head. “Must be love. Like I said, easy peasy.” 

~


End file.
